


紧急联系人

by Tacia



Series: Every Little Thing [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacia/pseuds/Tacia
Summary: 自从两人在穿梭艇相遇，此后他们之间所有的小事都镀上了一层金色……





	紧急联系人

**Author's Note:**

> Every little thing 所有的事件和时间都是相对独立的。各位情自行脑补事情发生的顺序。

紧急联系人

JIM

“学员，请填写你的紧急联系人。”  
“…………Leonard•McCoy？如果我没看错寝室分配表，他是你的室友。”  
“呃，是的，我们是非常好的朋友。密友。”  
“密友？你们是多久认识的？”  
“啊，我们在穿梭机上面就熟识了。”  
“穿梭机？恕我直言，你从上穿梭机到现在报到也不过8小时。”  
“呃……我认为人与人之间的亲密关系程度并不总是和时间有关？”  
迎接Jim的是登记员的一记眉毛上挑。

********  
从小到大，Jim最讨厌面对的就是填写父母信息与紧急联络人。

河边镇并不是个大城市。这意味着大家都对彼此的情况了如指掌。  
Winona执着于Jim的生父George在小小的河边镇并不是秘密。但是不管她谈了多少次恋爱，结了多少次婚，她永远都不会改变自己的夫姓。她也不允许自己的孩子改姓。她并不是不善于经营自己家庭、感情和生活的人，只是她对George的感情太过深沉，这使她过早的透支完了自己的感情。每当她投入到一段新的恋情时，她总会不自觉地将现在的情人与已故的George进行比较。没有哪个男人能接受这样的事情。于是那些进入她生活的男人们都如同流星一般发出短暂的光辉照亮Winona静寂的生活然后又在她日复一日对George的怀念中迅速地湮灭、消失，然后无影无踪。  
最后，Winona选择了将自己放逐到深空中一个小小的空间站上。那是离罗慕兰中立区最近的一个空间站，也是离星联最远的一个空间站。那里是无数科研人员和驻守在那里的军事人员的噩梦，却是Winona的天堂，在那里她可以无限接近自己的George。  
随着时间和空间的变化，Jim的紧急联系人从Winona到Sam，再从Sam变成Frank，然后又变回Winona。最后，Jim发现在自己的紧急联系人一栏竟无人可写。这时的Jim会带着自嘲的笑容一笔一划的写下“GEORGE KIRK”的名字——能用上紧急联系人的事情往往都不是好事，这种“见鬼的”事就让他们真正地“见鬼”去吧！  
但是这样的把戏却不能用在星舰学院。同样地，在紧急联络人这一栏也无法填写Pike的名字。Jim曾经认真的思考这个问题。身为Kirk的孩子已经够出名了，他不想在自己的简历上再加一个舰长的名字，尤其是这个人还是专门招他入伍的。说实话Jim其实非常非常喜欢Pike，比起Frank，其实Jim更愿意接受Pike作为自己的长辈。但是再喜欢Pike也不是将Pike写到自己紧急联系人这一栏的借口。他不喜欢这个想法，Jim想，同样Pike应该也不喜欢这个想法。  
在乘坐穿梭机到星舰学院报名的途中，Jim一直在思考这个问题，幸好，他遇到了Bones，而且万幸，Bones看起来似乎也不太会反对这件事？

*******  
“所以，学员，你确定好你的紧急联系人的名字了吗？”  
“Leonard•McCoy，我室友。” Jim飞快的说，“你知道的，虽然我不愿这么说：我父亲20年前在开尔文号上殉职，我母亲Winona现在在靠近罗慕兰的中立区的空间站工作，那里的通讯质量……” Jim做了个鬼脸换得登记员一个耸肩。“我哥哥Sam 8年前就离家出走了，至今杳无音讯……所以你如果真的想联系我，我的室友真的是个最好的选择了，至少我每天都得回去睡觉。”  
面无表情地，登记员在Jim的紧急联系人那栏填上了Leonard•McCoy。

BONES

“学员，请填写你的紧急联系人。”  
“…………James•Kirk？如果我没记错，他是你的室友。”  
“是的，我们是非常好的朋友。”  
“好友？你们是多久认识的？”  
“啊，我想应该在穿梭机的时候吧？”  
“穿梭机？你从上穿梭机到现在报到也不过8小时。”登记员饶有兴趣的扬起了一边的眉毛。  
“人与人的关系深度并不总是与时间成正比。”  
“我想是的。”Bones皱着眉头瞪着登记员嘴角一抹含蓄的微笑。

密西西比大学是个美丽的大学，学校里有有趣的课程和迷人的姑娘。McCoy一直都认为自己是个幸运又幸福的人。直到收到离婚判决书的那刻。  
没有了家庭，没有了妻子，没有了工作，甚至连自己视若掌上明珠的女儿也要离自己而去。McCoy觉得自己碎成了渣，再也无法拼凑回原来的模样。  
从前，紧急联系人从来都不是个问题。而眼下，这确实是个他需要认真思考的问题。前妻？呵呵。父母？因为离婚和进星舰这件事他和他父母彻底的闹翻了。不管现在在哪个世纪，有些观念并不随着时间改变而改变。McCoy深深地叹了口气，他觉得他需要一大杯波本酒来镇定自己。但是目前当着登记员喝波本明显不是个好主意。可是这个事情必须得解决，而且没有回寰的余地。McCoy只能赌上一把。

********  
“所以，学员，你确定好你的紧急联系人的名字了吗？”  
“James•Kirk。”McCoy装出一副理所当然的样子,“我的前妻正在跟我争夺抚养权，把她列为紧急联系人显然不是个好主意。我父母因为这件事和我断绝了父子关系——你知道，很多观念并不会因为现在是23世纪就会改变。听着，如果你真的想联系到我，相信我，以上的选择都不会是好选择。至于为什么选择我的室友作为紧急联系人，我想至少他是物理距离离我最近的人了。”  
默默地将掌心的汗在制服裤上擦干，McCoy在背后交叉食指暗暗祈祷他未来的室友不会反对他将自己列为紧急联系人。。 

不置一词地，登记员在，McCoy的紧急联系人那栏填上了James•Kirk。

*******************  
3年后

JIM

成为舰长，你的人生有很多改变，有的改变是天翻地覆的，而有的改变……几乎没有任何改变。所有登舰人员的信息都必须被录入，舰长也不能例外。如今，紧急联系人再也不是让Jim头疼的问题了。3年来，他的室友、好友兼爱人——随便哪个称呼都行——为他做了太多。Jim已经记不住有多少次这个人为他在ICU的急救室的手术同意书上签字。也不记得多少次这个人将他从死亡线上救回。带着微笑，Jim轻触屏幕轻快地将Leonard•McCoy的名字敲进自己紧急联络人的空格中。

*****  
BONES

成为一艘星舰上的CMO不会让你的生活有多少改变。至少在处理文书时你的工作量不仅不会变少反而会增多。瞪着眼前的这份登舰人员信息录入表，Bones一脸不耐烦的填写着里面的空格。3年来，他填写了无数次这样的表格。唯二有变化的地方除了他的职位就是他的年纪。前一个变化他接受，第二个变化他不想接受也得接受。这是让他厌烦的第二个原因。当看到“紧急联系人”这栏的时候，McCoy的表情柔和了起来。和3年前的自己比起来McCoy再也不觉得自己有如玻璃碎片一样支离破碎无法拼凑。如果说3年的学院生活给了他什么的话，那毫无疑问就是Jim。至少现在的他，是完整的他，再也不是支离破碎的McCoy,而是完整的Bones。深吸一口气，McCoy认真地将James•Kirk填进了自己的紧急联系人里。


End file.
